Come back to me
by Swirling Coffee
Summary: A lost girl. A last chance. And a destiny to rule A Forgotten land........*chapter two is up!*
1. Cold as Ice can be

Authors note: hello I hope you enjoy this story. I am not sure what I am theme is or what it will be rated so I just summed my first chapter up it might be R later on for violence but that's later on. The characters in this are Sirius, Remus, Draco, harry, Ron, Hermione, snape, dumbeldore and a few of my own.  
  
Chapter one Cold as ice  
  
Gryffindor and slytherin were informed that their potions lesson would be held outside today. Just near the lake. Harry stared across the lake where the forbidden forest started. It seemed rather cold and distant today. Through the trees harry saw a human figure blackened by the looming trees. The figure was staring directly at him not moving then it moved its head in an upward position and harry saw glowing white eyes glimpse at him he quickly looked away.  
  
Then he heard an eerie whisper that sounded more like the wind "Gwen." an icy chill ran up his spine "did you just say something run?" Ron turned around and looked at harry "what?" he looked confused "Gwen did you just whisper the name Gwen in my ear?" Ron shook his head slowly still keeping his eyes on harry.  
  
"Oh never mind it must have just been the wind" harry stared back at the forest. The shadowed figure had gone. "Are you feeling alright harry?" Hermione asked who was standing next to him the whole time. "Everyone shut up before I take 5 points from Gryffindor" professor snape was now sweeping across the school ground his black robes swaying behind him.  
  
"Today we will be making a luik potion can anyone tell me what a luik a potion is?" professor snape said in a bored type of voice Hermione hand shot up in the air "anyone else?" he said ignoring her now waving hand "alright then Hermione" he rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat ignoring Draco who was sniggering behind her. "The luik potion is a potion that will turn plants any color you desire it is most commonly found in the average witches or wizards household as a decoration" she smiled.  
  
"Correct as if I expected anything else" he moaned back. He then opened a large box "come on everyone grab a vale and flask then go down to the lake and collect some seaweed then some lake water in each of these.  
  
"What color are you going to change yours Ron?" harry asked trying to make the lesson go quicker. "Probably purple but gold would be nice" he smiled. "What about you Hermione" but she didn't answer.  
  
"Hermione?" harry asked again he looked up at her she was staring wide eyed in shock at something in the water just at her feet.  
  
Harry moved his eyes closer to what she was looking at. It was a hand a pale blue icy cold hand. "What the?" harry asked moving closer. "Help" Hermione said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Potter granger what are you." he stopped as his eyes meet with the hand. "Go get Dumbeldore now!" he spat. They didn't need telling twice.  
  
About twelve minutes later dumbeldore had returned with professor McGonagall swiftly following behind him. By now snape had pulled the full body out of the water and she was lying on the cold wet grass. She pale white a bit blue almost probably because the water was icy cold.  
  
She was wearing crimson red robes with gold linings. Her hair was brown and dripping wet and spread across her face.  
  
Dumbeldore bent down to check her pulse "she is still alive I checked" dumbeldore eyes looked up from her and onto snape "thank you severus" snape nodded and slowly stood up not removing his eyes from the girl.  
  
"She needs to go to the hospital wing" dumbeldore stood up and took out his wand. He then said a spell and she was floating on a carry bed.  
  
  
  
"Class is dismissed," said snape.  
  
Harry stared into the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. "Who do you think she was?" Ron asked looking rather pale. Harry shook his head "I don't know" Hermione looked into the fire. "I hope she is alright I mean the strangest feeling came over me when I saw her hand just lying on the edge of the water" she kept staring into the fire "she was wearing a bracelet it had little lions on it"  
  
"Lions?" Ron asked trying to lead this somewhere.  
  
"Yeah its like a charm bracelet it was silver" Hermione shivered and pulled and gave herself a small hug. Harry thought about the figure he had seen in the forest just before the girl was found. "I saw." he paused and thought about it a bit more. "What did you see harry?" Ron asked looking at him more closely.  
  
"I saw a shadowed figure in the forest just before the girl was found" Hermione looked up and straight at harry. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking a bit surprised at the news.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands "I mean it was standing in the forest looking at me from what I could see" Ron raised an eyebrow "it had this white eyes like it was blind it gave me the weirdest feeling".  
  
In the hospital wing  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes. Dumbeldore stared down at her concerned yet curious. "Hello" she said a bit startled by seeing three people she had never seen in her life "where am I?" she asked sitting up frantically.  
  
"You are at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in the hospital wing," said dumbeldore  
  
"Oh O.K." she nodded slowly "then who am I?" she pressed on.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us that" dumbeldore looked down at her through his spectacles his eyes sparkling.  
  
She looked up at them quickly. "So you don't know who am I or where I came from?" she asked starting to worry a bit "all we know is that your first name is Gwendolyn and we found you in the lake".  
  
"Gwendolyn?" she repeated trying to make sense of the situation "how do you know my first name?" she asked dumbeldore pointed to her bracelet. She looked at it then on one of the lions was written Gwen. She inspected the lion twice before looking back up.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Madame Pomfrey had just come bustling in the hospital wing with a tray of breakfast.  
  
"Yes thank you but I really must be getting back to where ever it is I came from" she tried to get up but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Perhaps it would be better if you rested a little bit and think about what you can remember" with that he and the other teachers left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbeldore sat at his desk and thought a little. "Perhaps she is a lost muggle?" said Severus  
  
"No she must be a witch because she wouldn't be able to see the castle," said Professor McGonagall concluded.  
  
"Maybe she is from Hogsmeade I will inform the minister of magic that a child has been found," said Severus.  
  
"But how did she get in the lake?" asked sprout moving towards dumbeldore desk. Dumbeldore stood up and shook his head. "Very interesting" he almost whispered.  
  
Then there was a small knock on the door and it opened slowly. Gwen stepped in shyly looking around at everyone then spoke softly "I remembered something before you found".  
  
Dumbeldore face lifted into a lighter expression "have a seat" he smiled his eyes sparkling. "I remember running but not because I was scared someone made sure of that but because someone wanted me too" she closed her eyes and blurry figures came into view "someone handed me something a bundle or package".  
  
"Do you remember who?" dumbeldore asked calmly.  
  
"No when I try everything is blurry and faded" she looked down at her palms.  
  
Dumbeldore nodded "is that everything?" she silently nodded and left the room. "If her story is true then where is the package she was carrying?" asked snape.  
  
Cho and her friends laughed and giggled about boys as they walked besides the lake. "How cute is Adems Mitchell?" said willow a strawberry blonde. They all giggled and joked about is cute little nose. "I think harry is cute" said Cho who then blushed furiously and turned away. Michelle a red haired girl smiled and said, "ooo someone's got a crush," everyone giggled again including Cho.  
  
"Ouch my foot!" said cho who started rubbing her aching foot. "I just tripped over some package of something hey what is this?" she picked it up they girls looked down at the bulgy wet package. Cho unwrapped it carefully.  
  
They all gasped "Oh my goodness cho its beautiful" they all started down at the silver glowing globe. "We should take it to dumbeldore" said willow cho nodded but didn't take her eyes off of the globe.  
  
"I have thought about what will do with the girl in the mean time," said Dumbeldore "I have decided she should be sorted into a house and stay there temporarily until someone recognizes her".  
  
"I will get the girl?" said professor McGonagall. Dumbeldore slightly nodded and se swiftly left for the hospital wing.  
  
As she was walking down the hall she came too a fast halt as she almost walked right into cho and her friends. "Professor we need to see dumbeldore we found this near the lake" Cho unwrapped the glowing globe again. Professor McGonagall looked at it with great interest.  
  
"Yes" she said not taking her eyes off the globe "right this way". She led them down the hall again to the Gargoyle and said "raspberry clutter" and the gargoyle stepped aside to let the girls in.  
  
"I must be off to the hospital wing you go straight in there and tell Dumbeldore everything" she then took one last look at the globe and left.  
  
Dumbeldore sat at his desk and thought 'could she really be who I think she is?' but again he was interrupted by a light knock.  
  
"Sorry too disturb you sir but me and my friends found this" cho showed him the globe. He stood up. "May I?" he asked holding out his hands cho nodded and handed him the globe. It was warm and gave a fresh feeling of comfort. "I think we found the package Severus," said dumbeldore also not taking his eyes off the package. "Thank miss chang" she and her friends stood up and left.  
  
Dumbeldore turned the warm silver globe around with his hands. "It seems quite harmless," he concluded. He set it down on the desk. 'Interesting' he thought. He sat at his chair again.  
  
The door opened again and Professor McGonagall walked in followed by the girl. "Hello again" she said dumbeldore smiled "hello have a seat" he gestured her to the chair in front of his desk. She walked over and sat down but looked at her palms again.  
  
"We have decided if it is o.k with you to let you stay and learn like a student here at hogwarts?" she looked up quickly and smiled "thank you" she said. Dumbeldore smiled. "The hat if you may Minerva" he said and she quickly took it carefully off the shelf. She dusted it off and placed it her head.  
  
"I know who you are, yes, but only time will reveal that, how can I forget you. Gryffindor!" the hat the said. Dumbeldore smiled. "Welcome back toGryffindor" said the hat in her ears. 


	2. She walks in the shadows

Authors note: Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter for anyone who is actually reading this fan fiction. Thanks everyone.  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
She walks in Beauty  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall escorted Gwen up to the Gryffindor towers explaining classes and such as they grew closer to the portrait hole. "Classes start at eight sharp here is your class timetable" she handed her a fifth year timetable.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You first class is potions with Professor Snape" Gwen scrolled down the timetable quickly then looked up at professor McGonagall. "Thank you" she smiled weakly McGonagall put her arm on Gwen's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry dear in time someone will know you" she smiled at Gwen who smiled back.  
  
The portrait hole swung open. Harry looked up to see a girl with Brown hair green eyes and a lovely tanned skin. She swiftly entered her red robes swaying around her feet.  
  
She shyly looked around at everyone staring at her. Hermione stood up and greeted her. "Hello I am Hermione Granger" she shook her hand Gwen took her hand "Hi I am Gwen" she paused not knowing her last name "Just Gwen" she smiled Hermione smiled back.  
  
"This is Ronald weasly but everyone calls him Ron" she first lead her hand on a boy with red hair who held out his hand and said "Hello" she took his hand "how do you do" she replied.  
  
"And this is Harry potter" the boy with messy black hair smiled and held out his hand "hi" he said she shook his hand "hello".  
  
With in thew next 30 minutes she had being introduced to more then half the Gryffindors in the common room.  
  
"I love you bracelet," said Ginny.  
  
"Thank you I wish I knew more about it" she smiled at Ginny who smiled back.  
  
By the time midnight had snuck around Gwen was feeling very tired. "Come on" said Hermione "I will show you the girls dormitories" Gwen got up and followed Hermione up the stairs.  
  
"So what do you think of her" Ron asked as soon as the girls were out of earshot.  
  
"I think she is a nice girl," said harry Ron raised an eyebrow "a nice girl? What do you mean by that?" said Ron trying to cause a bit trouble.  
  
"I mean she is a nice girl she is friendly Ron" Ron smirked "yeah 'friendly'". Harry got up and went up to the boy's dormitories followed by Ron.  
  
Morning came around and it was time to go down to breakfast. Harry got out of bed, changed, and then went down to breakfast with Ron. Hermione and Gwen were already there. They were giggling about something.  
  
"Hello" said harry "hi" said Gwen and Hermione together. Harry had noticed the girls stopped talking and giggling when he and Ron had walked over.  
  
"Oh great potions with slytherins" said Ron looking at his timetable. "What's wrong with that?" asked Gwen confused.  
  
"Well all the slytherins hate Gryffindors ever since well forever I guess" Said Ron still looking at his timetable.  
  
"They are a rotten bunch," said Hermione. "And to make that worse the potions teacher is Snape who is head of slytherin house he is just as bad and mean as the slytherins".  
  
"Oh well I must remember to stay away from them then" said Gwen looking a tad worried. Harry smirked "Don't worry we will stand up for you all Gryffindors will" he said she smiled back "thanks".  
  
After breakfast they grabbed their books and walked down to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione sat next to Gwen who is next to Harry who was next t Ron. Then a blonde haired boy with a sneering face walked in followed by two rather ugly fat goons from Gwen's point of view.  
  
The sat directly in front of Gwen, Harry Hermione and Ron. The blonde boy slammed his books on the bench and then turned round to face Gwen. "Who is your new friend potter?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business Malfoy" said harry. "Well if she is a mudblood then its all of my business" said Malfoy. "Well she not so go away," said Hermione who really had no idea f she was muggle born or not.  
  
"I don't know what that is but it sounds mean how would you like it if I called you names and you didn't even know who I was?" she asked.  
  
Malfoy didn't really know what to say seeing how no one had ever stood up to him in this way before.  
  
She stood there staring at him with a frown he narrowed his eyes at her. "Sorry" he said and slowly turned back to his desk.  
  
"Did Malfoy just apologise?" asked Hermione shocked. Just then the dungeons doors opened. In walked the teacher Professor snape. Gwen knew who he was. She had met him when she arrived yesterday.  
  
"Today we will be brewing the potion to change plants colours" he said "miss granger could you give Gwen a hand with hers" he said he then sat down and started writing while everyone started taking out their ingredients.  
  
But Gwen did not need anyone help she brewed the potion like she had brewed It a thousand times before.  
  
Five weeks had passed and Gwen soon knew more about harry Hermione and Ron then she did about herself. She knew all about Sirius black and Remus lupin About Harry's awful past and then the little things like voldemort and death eaters and such.  
  
Then one day while in the common room talking a tiny little owl came fluttering in chirping loudly.  
  
It flew over to them and landed in runs hands. "Stupid bird" said run taking the letter out o his mouth. "So I gather this is pigwidgeon?" she asked.  
  
Ron nodded. "Unfortunately yes" she smiled at him. Ron took the note out of the birds beak "its for you harry its from Sirius".  
  
The common room was empty now except for them and Ginny but she was brushing her hair near the fire. So harry opened the note.  
  
The note read:  
  
Dear Harry thanks for the muffins blueberry my Favourite. If your not busy Friday night meet me in the usual spot at Hogsmeade. Bring Gwen if you like. Remember call me snuffles. Cheers Sirius  
  
Harry folded the note up. "Is everyone free Friday night?" everyone nodded.  
  
"He is very cute Ron," said Gwen stroking pigwidgeon's head. "He is a pain if you ask me" said Ron picking up an edition of the daily profit.  
  
Just then there was a loud bang and the portrait hole swung open rather viciously. Ginny screamed as she was pushed aside by an invisible gust of wind.  
  
There was a whooshing noise and then harry flew out of his seat and slammed against the wall knocking him unconscious.  
  
Hermione was slapped hardly against the face and was bleeding from the nose and Ron was hit in the head by a chessboard.  
  
Gwen screamed as she saw a ghostly white figure of a woman standing their eyes red and tears of blood oozing from her mouth.  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall entered followed by Dumbeldore entered and the white woman disappeared. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ginny and Gwen stood there for a minute looking from the teachers to each other. "Well I.I don't know there was a noise and a ghost or something entered the room and did all of this," said Gwen looking at Ginny for reassurance.  
  
Ginny was still shocked by everything but nodded meekly. "Oh my goodness go get Madame Pomfrey Ginny!" said Professor McGonagall as she looked at the three unconscious bodies lying on the floor in opposite directions.  
  
Dumbeldore had taking Gwen and Ginny up to his office for questioning. "Did you see what the thing looked liked?" he asked.  
  
"Well I know it was a woman she was a ghostly white and had red eyes she also had blood coming out of her mouth" they both took turns in explaining all of this.  
  
"Blood?" asked dumbeldore they nodded in unison. "Blood" he said again standing up and looking out his window. 'The time has come I see' he thought.  
  
"You may return to your dormitories if you like I should think your friends will be back from the hospital wing by now".  
  
Ginny and Gwen stood in silence and left. But dumbeldore remained staring out his window. Hours had passed and it was late in the night.  
  
Then something moved in the forest. A shadow was lingering between the trees. Dumbeldore watched it with great interest and suspicion.  
  
It moved out of the forest and onto the grass in front of the castle. It moved closer towards the castle. Then it disappeared.  
  
Dumbeldore looked out his window. Something jumped up at him it had a white face, which was half rotted, and scabby it screamed and scratched dumbeldore across his left cheek. The screams grew louder and more high pitched.  
  
It screamed so loud it everything turned to silence. And dumbeldore opened his eyes to find himself sitting at his desk in his office. He had fallen asleep it was now morning.  
  
He rubbed his left cheek to found blood on his hand. All these questions ran through his head at once but the one that seemed to be most asked was 'Was that who I think it was?' 


End file.
